


The breeze of sea

by Sariasunshine



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flint being a man of few words, M/M, Treasure Hunting, mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasunshine/pseuds/Sariasunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint and Silver finally having a moment to relax before setting out on their next adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The breeze of sea

After a long night of travelling and nearly losing their lives in the attempt, something that seemed to be happening more frequent these days, much to John’s dislike. Not that John Silver was a man to settle down and live a quiet life, but this almost dying on a daily basis was by far quite too exciting for his liking. At least with Flint being his reckless and stubborn self. 

The man in question was currently snoring softly on the sofa in their small, well-hidden beach house, located on the more isolated part of the Caribbean Sea. Bought for vacancy to get away from the noise, but also to get away. Their escape from reality. 

John sent a glance over his shoulder, face softening in affection for a moment before he put down the book he had been staring at for the last twenty minutes. Not really getting much of the content. He got up to check their fridge, finding nothing that seemed to seat his cravings and instead headed outside to test the sun. Too early for the heat to really do anything, not that it was a bother to him. Silver was an Englishman on paper, but his heart belonged nowhere. 

He was a drifter. 

The sun was gentle on his already sunkissed skin. His hair pulled up in a bun making it easier to withhold the heat. 

A sigh escaped him as the soft sea breeze gently pulled at his sore muscles, and he found himself moving to turn their travelling radio on. Modern pop music filled the beach and allowed him to relax slightly. Not necessarily because he enjoyed much of what was on these days, but the beat had a calming effect. 

He let his mind wander as he thought back on the past troublesome weeks treasure hunting and simply escaping the reality of society. More a wish than anything, as the reality seemed to follow them everywhere. Reality came in the man Charles Vane and his gang of thugs, constantly hounding them as if they had nothing better to do. But also to grab whatever riches Flint and Silver was after and hopefully get there before them. Something Silver made sure would not happen. With his clever mind, he and Flint were always a step ahead. 

John moved his hand to touch the bandage wrapped around the lower part of his torso. A bullet having graced his side under a particularly stressful climb up a Cliffside, having him almost losing his grip, which would have resulted in a quick and messy death. Thankfully he had avoided that, but was extremely annoyed that he had allowed such a thing to happen. 

Time and time again, John thought back on how he had ended up here. How in the world someone like him had ended up spending his life treasure hunting. And with a legend who bore the name of James Flint. Chance or fate? Or maybe it was the excitement Flint had offered? John certainly had no idea. What he knew was that he loved the danger that was James Flint, and leaving it would be harder than what he would like to admit. Leaving not even being an option. 

The snoring behind him had stopped, but he hadn't noticed where he stood absently touching his aching side, lost in thought. 

“It’s bothering you. We’re seeing Howell” Flint’s voice made him snap out of his thoughts, and he turned his head to meet those sharp eyes studying him. 

“No. I was just thinking” He replied, sending Flint a soft smile. Realising that the radio was playing rather loudly. “Did I wake you?” 

Flint didn’t reply, not coming as a shock as he was a bad conversation partner. He simply grunted and turned his gaze to the ocean. Arms folding across his chest.  
“You were thinking about us again” Flint stated as he spoke again, eyes coming to rest upon John once more. 

“Only good things I assure you” John countered, sending Flint his most charming, prize winning grin. “How are your shoulder?” He directed the attention towards Flint instead. No reply came, but instead he moved. Moved over to John just to wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. Tightening the hold to prove that he was fine. 

John only laughed, enjoying the strength of Flint’s arms around him. “Can we follow my route next time? Less danger and obstacles” That rewarded him with a rough chuckle from Flint. 

“Won’t promise anything” Was Flint’s reply, making John snort. 

“Bastard” John mumbled, humour clear in his voice. 

They stood in silence for a while, John biting the inside of his cheek. He had more information about the next location they were headed to, and he knew Flint was eager to move, but Silver wanted to be selfish for once. He wanted Flint for himself for a while longer. Flint, rest and safety. John wasn’t that much of a selfish man though. 

“I-“ He started but was quickly interrupted by Flint’s lips as the man had gently turned his head enough for a kiss. Slowly turning him around to face him fully, all while kissing him.

“Not now” Flint mumbled. “The treasure can wait a few days longer” He grinned softly, capturing Silver’s lips again. 

“Ah, well in that case…” Silver grinned as he allowed Flint to take control over the situation. Not at all complaining over the turn of events. 

He let out an almost yelp as Flint hoisted him up by his hips, and he wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist just for the hell of it. “It’s been a while” John whispered, again breaking the silence between them. But Flint shut him up once more with a rather heated kiss. 

“Shut up for once” Flint growled as he took them both inside. Ending with John being carelessly tossed onto the bed, and with Flint crawling on top of him. 

“Make me” It was a challenge thrown by John, an attempt to provoke the beast inside Flint. But today Flint only chuckled and instead gently captured his lips. The kiss heated, but surprisingly caring. Not entirely a new experience, but it always surprised John to see Flint’s gentle side. 

“Not today,” Flint replied. “Today I want it slow” 

“Good enough for me” John smirked and leaned up, this time being the one to lead the kiss. Slowing down as Flint had requested. 

Gentle or not, sex with Flint was always amazing. 

-

And in the afterglow they lay tangled in each other’s limbs. John enjoying the gentle caress of Flint’s fingers against his naked chest. 

“I love you” He whispered, expressing the gratefulness in his voice that Flint shared these moments with him. It made him feel wanted. Loved. He knew about his lover’s past, and together they had shared their stories with one another. Cried and laughed together. Fought and screamed. But they never left what they had. 

Flint simply hummed in reply and leaned in to kiss the corner of John’s lips. 

A good enough reply for John.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Uncharted I admit, but this is something I've been having in my head for a while, and I can absolutely see Flint and Silver as treasure hunters in a modern setting. 
> 
> I also just recently picked up the series again. Season three seems extremely promising and I will probably spend the rest of the night watching the episodes and weep. Silver is so pretty, and I am slightly sad from the loss of Flint's hair but...


End file.
